In a side portion on the front side of vehicles, a front edge of a front door opening is constituted by a front pillar. Typically, the front pillar is constituted by an outer panel forming an outer face and an inner panel forming an inner face (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-262742). In many cases, each of the outer panel and the inner panel is constituted by a plurality of members that are divided in the vertical direction of the vehicle. For example, according to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-262742, an inner panel may be constituted by an upper inner panel and a lower inner panel.